1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizing member and an optical member which can prevent optical extraordinariness such as bright spots from occurring in a high-luminance liquid-crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of making the luminance high because of popularization of a monitor of a liquid-crystal display device, anon-vehicle television or navigator, or the like, there arises a problem that optical extraordinariness such as bright spots occurs in black display though the optical extraordinariness has never occurred at front luminance of about 150 cd/m2 at the highest. Incidentally, in a light source system, or the like, in which luminance is made higher by increasing the quantity of light allowed to be transmitted through the absorption type polarizing plate by use of a reflection type polarizing plate made of a cholesteric liquid-crystal layer or the like, the luminance can be generally increased by 1.2–1.6 times.
Similarly to the above problem of occurrence of optical extraordinariness due to making the luminance high, a problem also occurs when the contrast is made high. That is, in an STN mode or a TN mode in a notebook-sized personal computer or the like, the contrast ratio is generally set to be in a range of from 30:1 to 100:1 in the conventional case. As the contrast for a monitor or the like, a high contrast ratio in a range of from 300:1 to 500:1 is requested, and in such a case, the problem of bright spots in black display impedes the achievement of the high contrast ratio.